If I really do not care, why am I still with him?
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Glimmer, tired of Rumble's attitude, decides to stop him. But the problem for her is ... Why join with him without even being worth it?


**Here I bring you a One-shot focused on Rumble and Glimmer, suggested by the Guest who suggested bringing "Found Love" and the crossover of Tinkerbell and Ferngully. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Rumble flew in the corners of Neverland while looking for a suitable place to relax a bit, inside he was with the frustration of losing in the Pixie Hollow Games and when he realized that his companion Glimmer made him lose, he brought a great resentment To her.

Rumble: "How could she do that? Because of him, Rumble could not win, "he told himself.

He found a branch of a tree that was in the middle of the darkness and sat on it to continue remembering the events that occurred in the games. Although it had happened a long time ago, he still remembered the defeat he had against Rosetta and his partner Chloe that made the garden fairies win.

Rumble: "I hate to lose, I hate those garden fairies, but above all I hate you ... Glimmer. I hate you for making Rumble lose "-he gritted his teeth.

At that precise moment, I heard some flapping that came very close to him and without any interest I turn to see who they were. To his bad luck, it was Glimmer who had been looking for him to return to the fairies of thunder. With a bored look, he approached him.

Glimmer: "Rumble, we need to go back with the others" -she said.

Rumble snorted and turned his gaze who had a disgust with just seeing her.

Rumble: "I already know what time I'll go, ¿why do not you go to the party of the seasons once and for all?"

For Glimmer, Rumble's behavior was bothering her and she thought she had it when she lost in the Pixie Hollow Games. With a denial to herself, she responded by putting her hands on her hips.

Glimmer: "Because it's over and everyone is already going home, you left minutes before Tinkerbell's presentation with her friends began."

Rumble: "Well, I'll go to the others. That way I can not hear your voice, "he said as he walked away from her.

Glimmer watched him walk away and grimaced in disgust at the simple fact of talking to him. I really did not want to talk to or get close to him, but something inside her said the opposite, it was as if I really wanted to train with him.

Glimmer: "Forget it, Glimmer, he will never change his character," she told herself as she flew far behind him.

* * *

The next day, Glimmer was flying into the forest while watching the animals play among them. She smiled when she saw that there was tranquility in Neverland and in a little while so that her wings could rest.

Glimmer: "Everything quiet and no noise, that's what I wanted is ..."

Suddenly, I heard a lightning too strong that made both the animals and the fairies of the animals too frightened that made them hide.

Glimmer: "What was that ?!" - she screamed.

Suddenly, I hear a laugh that came up high where she was, with her eyes in white I see Rumble who was laughing and I already guessed that it was.

Glimmer: "That sparrow ..." she said reassuring herself a bit so as not to finish her sentence.

She flew to where he was and quickly turned him over so he could see her very angry.

Glimmer: "What's your problem ?!" - she said very angry.

Rumble: "What? Rumble was just having a little fun, "he replied.

Glimmer: "Could you ever stop behaving like a slob?"

Hearing her, Rumble narrowed his eyes and in a deep voice with a hint of anger answered him.

Rumble: "What do you mean by that?"

Glimmer: "You know very well what I mean, Rumble. You behave like that just because we've lost in the Pixie Hollow Games, "she said raising an eyebrow.

Rumble: "We lost only because you made us lose" -he answered angrily.

Glimmer: "What if we lost? You almost hurt Rosetta and Chloe in the race "

Rumble: "That does not justify that we have lost because of YOUR fault" -they shouted at him.

Glimmer was totally stunned to hear his response. He really did not care if he hurt Rosetta in the games, all he cared about was winning and that's it.

Glimmer: "You really have become a nuisance, Rumble"

Rumble: "And if you say I'm a nuisance, why do you always show up at the moment when I do something wrong?"

Glimmer was going to respond at that precise moment when he realized he had no answer for that. I did not know why during the events in the games, I was still with him.

Glimmer: "I ... look, do not give as I continue to join you. I only know that someone must stop your actions "-she replied.

Rumble: "And that someone is you, right?"

Glimmer: "I'm the only one who knows you perfectly, Rumble"

Rumble: "Yes, unfortunately" -said turning around.

From there, Rumble flew off leaving Glimmer alone while thinking about his immature and annoying behavior.

Glimmer: "I do not know what to do" - she said as she flew to another direction.

* * *

It had been months and everything was the same, Glimmer always scolded Rumble when he did something foolish and he simply ignored her to the point of making her angry. She could not stand it, but that did not get her out of the doubt of why she always approached him. It was as if she did not want to part with him, although that made her shake her head at the thought of that idea.

Glimmer: "It's useless, Rumble will always do his own no matter what" -said sitting on a rock.

At that moment, I hear an explosion that caused the birds to fly and she went to find out what had happened. Upon arriving, I see a machine completely destroyed and saw Clank and Bobble lying on the ground with black smoke on their faces and some parts of their clothing. He saw some tinkers who was watching everything and in front of them was Queen Clarion who was watching Rumble who had a downcast look with a bit of anger and guessed why.

Glimmer: "Sooner or later I had someone to stop your actions" -said he was right.

She heard the queen who wanted him right now in the dust tree and flew straight there to receive her punishment. Although he knew it was the right thing to receive a punishment, deep down he felt very bad for some strange reason.

Glimmer: "What's wrong with me, because I feel so bad?" She asked herself.

Due to his curiosity, he immediately flew to the dust tree to eavesdrop on the queen who had Rumble. Upon arriving I observe the queen telling her the things that Rumble had done and gave him punishment to take charge of the thunder in the clouds sitting for 5 months. I watch Rumble very angry that he was flying towards the clouds and she stared at him with an almost saddening look.

Glimmer: "I should not, but ... I wish I did not regret what I will do"

She flew where the clouds were and watched Rumble who was sitting in one of her having a very angry look, she slowly approached him and sat right where he was and he just rolled his eyes.

Rumble: "What are you doing here? ¿Are you coming to mock or what? "He said bitterly.

Glimmer: "No, I just like to sit in the clouds with some company," she told him calmly.

Rumble snorted and stared at the sky. He had spent hours and Glimmer was still sitting with him and had not moved from his place and that made him confuse.

Rumble: "Glimmer, why are you still here? I was punished and I need to be alone "

Glimmer: "I know, but ..." -she had to think of something to clarify- "I just did not want you to be alone".

Rumble raised an eyebrow at what he had said.

Rumble: "What do you mean?"

Glimmer: "Look, I do not know why, but inside of me he tells me that I had to be with you regardless of your stupid behavior" -said crossing his arms.

Suddenly, Rumble gave him a playful smile that made Glimmer shrug.

Glimmer: "What?"

Rumble: "I think you feel something for Rumble," he said approaching her.

Glimmer: "In your dreams, dear" -she said bringing his eyes close to his.

To make her feel embarrassed, Rumble grabbed her cheeks and quickly kissed her leaving her shocked by what he did to her. She made no sudden movement, just stood still while feeling Rumble's lips. When closing the kiss, Rumble observed Glimmer who was with the eyes in white and I observe once again the sky.

Rumble: "Well, if you're going to help me, I need you to do it quickly" -he said, preparing to go somewhere else.

Glimmer just watched him go and got up to leave with him for no reason.

Glimmer: "Actually, I do not know why I'm still joining him," she told herself.

 **-End-**


End file.
